Different
by Senn Rae
Summary: A now gathering fame painter, foreign and new to Japan with the screen name of “Schuldig” is out of inspiration. And a Japanese college student trying to cope with life… they meet and somehow fate takes a twist the wrong way… or is it right? (AU, SchuRan
1. Default Chapter

Pairing: Schu x Ran

Rating: PG-13

Author's notes: I've got some sort of inspiration to write something lighter than "Locked"… Hehehe… I hope you like this! It's slightly AU by the way. So, no assassin business. And unlike the other one (Locked) they look like their old selves so… yeah and if you haven't read that you can go ahead and review it too. –grin- Have fun! (I hope)

Summary: A now gathering fame painter, foreign and new to Japan with the screen name of "Schuldig" is out of inspiration. And a Japanese college student trying to cope with life… they meet and somehow fate takes a twist the wrong way… or is it the right way?

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss Kruez

Warning: Maybe OOCness… TYPOS, maybe.

Different

Prologue

"Such wonderful paintings!"

"It is lovely, isn't it? And to think the painter is only around his twenties."

"Really?! Wow!!"

Two ladies exclaimed their conversation disturbing the peace of museum and the other people who looked around. But it couldn't spoil their visit to such a place… filled with paintings that spoke of life and beauty.

He sighed at his work. Right now he was looking at one of his earlier masterpieces, a oil on canvas of summer, people in the park, happy and the colors of red and orange contrasted and yet made it all the more splendid along with lesser colors of green and the eyes of a child that glowed blue. He placed his hands into his pocket… everyone loved his paintings… but did anyone know him? The genius of the 20th century art business, Schuldig? Hah, that sounds really cocky…

Schuldig was a screen name of course… but still.

Sad part though… despite the many paintings he had in this gallery he can't say they appealed to him as much as it did to everyone else and now he had lost interest in painting the usual subjects like the bowl of fruit or a bloody tree. He needs something… new, something with the "spice".

After a while he left, a smug smile plastered on his face as he felt the stares directed at him. He strode casually, clad in a white suit and the head band and shades on his head. He doesn't dress much like a painter, well, he doesn't even act like one period… but hey, don't judge a book by its cover, right?

"He's so good-looking!"

"A foreigner no doubt his hair is red and it looks so natural!"

_Japanese people… always know how to welcome a foreigner. _He spoke to himself. Heading for the park and feeling the comforting breeze pass by, making the leaves dance. He never been there since he arrived a week ago and so why no check it out? He walked on till he heard the sound of a plucking stringed instrument not too far from where he stood. _A guitar?..._ The red headed foreigner said again to himself as he followed his ears to the lake where plenty have gathered to listen to the very soothing sounds of a guitarist.

His heart beat once… then twice… _…This is new…_

llllll

The air was always warm during this time, it was really comforting and especially because the air was fresher and it wasn't as moist as spring although the sakura trees have always been lovely nothing really compared to the summer air.

He got ready to leave the abode with no rush, his guitar in his case slung on his shoulder. He combed his red hair a few times, since it was still damp after his shower earlier this morning but he found himself falling asleep right after. He wore a white button up shirt and jeans leather shoes.

He noticed how he's running out of any new clothes… oh well… shopping can wait. Money goes first. He left his room to be greeted by a smile from his younger sister, Aya. She seemed to have a good breakfast up and ready for him. "Good afternoon Nii-san!" She chirped with a youth beam directed at him her long hair tied in a high ponytail and wearing an apron. "You overslept again didn't you?"

He returned that remark with a half smile. "I was busy last night."

"Mou… you shouldn't be too hard on yourself! You still have to take the college exam." She complained taking her seat by the table. "And you still have to work and-"

"Don't give me any of that Aya… I'll be fine." He told her younger sister he walked toward and began patting her head. "You should be worried about high school." With that he took the toast on the table and placed the egg and the bacon in, making a sandwich. "I'm off!" With that he left the apartment complex and gave small sigh when he heard the girl chirp a 'later!'

He walked the streets as he usually did. Already done with his sandwich and he gave another relieved sigh. Weekends were his only break and relief from his stress and the one and only thing that help relieved that stress was his guitar.

He was taught how since childhood. His father didn't really approve but he never hated it either so he was permitted as long as he keeps practicing kendo, aikido, academic things and everything else. And he had it with a voice too.

But hey… his father wasn't there to contradict him now… and he never will again…

He snapped out of his thoughts. Not good to keep thinking of such things, the past isn't one to mess with and he should know that better than anyone else. Of course there were some good times but as human beings we always focus on what is negative and wrong so it's better not to think about it.

After a while of mental debating he finally reached his destination… the lake. Simply breathtaking, how the sunlight sparkled on the water's surface and how everyone had a warm smile on their face. He took his seat on the bench, unpacking his guitar, he checked if it was in tune and he heard all was good… and then began to play.

llllll

He watched from behind, how everyone watched the man on the bench play his guitar like he was home alone and his voice as well was wonderful. His music stirred with so much emotion and beauty that at some point he thought his paintings were all too dull for comfort compared to the guitarist and all his life of practice and patience had allgone to waste.

"He comes here every week…" He heard a voice beside him that cut his train of thoughts and turned his head to see a short old woman in a purple kimono, looking contently at the man who sang his heart out. "He's so young and he has a voice of an angel."

He smiled and he watched the scene in front of him, silent and not wanting to respond. After a while, he stopped playing and he asked the audience to leave politely and they complied with smiles and gave him compliments in how he can really do good in the music business and he acted modest. He then sat down and gave a sigh, although barely audible Schuldig some how knew he did.

_Cute… _The German thought. It was his chance to see face to face with this so-called angel. With grace he walked up in front of the boy a grin on his features. "Good afternoon." He greeted almost charmingly in perfect Japanese but with a different accent. And the red head on the bench looked at him impassively. _Dear gods he's really hot… _He admitted. Secretly admiring the man, his sharp violet eyes, silk red hair and a frame perfect like the paintings of legends which he had one day wished to make with his own hands. But he didn't show that of course. He placed his hand out. "I'm Schuldig. Nice to meet you."

He stared, waiting for his hand to be shaken. And he stared back.

Silence…

"Schuldig…" He the shorter man repeated impassively. "Are you foreign?" The German nodded and his eyes narrowed. "German?" He nodded again. "I hate Germans."

….

Ouch…

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me… German people… I hate them…"

He smirked at the remark. The boy was good-looking no doubt… but he was cocky, very distant and…. Cold… real cold. But he enjoyed a challenge. It spoke to him with such love that he couldn't resist. He was already keeping his instrument and he stood, eyes still narrowed. He turned to leave but to be stopped.

"Wait." He heard the other man call out. "What's your name? It's rude you know… just to leave me without at least a small introduction."

"Ran. Fujimiya Ran." With that he left the other man alone.

"Ran…" Schuldig repeated, tasting the name with much interest. "Seems I'll be seeing you again pretty soon." He thought and watched the figure leave, admiring how much he moved with cat like charm and the smile he painted on his face grew wider. _I'll remember that name..._ With that he went the other direction.

TBC…

Hahaha… Ran seems a titsy bit nicer but that's only coz Aya isn't dead… Ahehehe.. Please give me feed back please! Comments, suggestions, flames(be nice)? Please! Thanks!


	2. Let me watch from where I stand

A/N:Yes! Reviews! Thank you SSSOOOO MUCH! (I love reveiws!) And for that, here is the 2nd chap! Enjoy!

And by the way, since I was too lazy, Schuldig's real name was derived from my other fic and that name would be 'Lance Vilhem' but Schuldig will be used most of time.

Disclaimer: You know what I don't own…

Please forgive typos

Warnings: OOC-ness and random-ness

Different

_Let me watch from where I stand…_

He steadily, with dexterous curves and lines had began to draw his 14th sketch today on his pad. His pencil taking in the fine details of silk clothing and the shade of darkness that appeared due to his sight of the imaginary light he had created for the portrait.

He was drawing him again. For the 14th time today and the 35th time in 3 days, he was drawing him again. He did it with abnormal grace and delicacy even to him, as if the picture would come to life and whack him senseless if he didn't draw him properly.

He wished silently maybe… that he would come here and greet and pose and be a good sweet little boy. But by their first meeting he can tell he was in no way 'sweet' nor in any form or manner 'little'. He was handsome, beautiful that it was seductively unnatural, his body was lean and nowhere near skinny and his skin was fair in tone. Eyes that cut through people like blades with the hint that he was intelligent, powerful and independent. And his voice, good Lord, his voice was like the holy choir placed into one man and filled with emotions that even with a painter's eye couldn't catch. And also the healthy shine to his red hair... the list could go on and on…

He sighed, leaning on the edge of the window more comfortably and gazed outside to meet with nothing but the sky and if he looked down it would be a street. He wanted to enjoy the morning while the sun was up and shining brightly and he wouldn't be disturbed until…

He looked at his watch to check the time…

"3…2…1…"

His door slammed open and he stared blankly at the intruder who didn't care to notice the how Schuldig expression change from blank to pissed off. "Good Morning Mister Vilhem." He said not so brightly but with respect nonetheless, his tone also foreign but American and clad in a white business suit. He had an air that spoke of discipline, posture, and business, business and… yeah, business. His hair was short and dark colored and he was a lot more young and good-looking compared to the other secretaries. "We have a strict schedule today and I don't tolerate slacking, we're not in America nor Germany and even there we must never be late."

"But Brad… I don't wanna go to some stupid meeting and some stupid party it's boring and smells like old people…" Schuldig answered whiningly, he put away his sketchpad and pencil and placed it in front of him on the ledge. "Can't you cancel 'em?"

"Crawford, Lance, not damn Brad. And yes, but you're mother is even stricter than me and she will not tolerate your behavior… and even my behavior for not pushing you to these gatherings and yes, I do too hate the smell of old people." He answered in a less professional tone and the German snickered and got up.

Despite the fact that Br- Crawford was his secretary for 2 years they had become good friends even with the constant bickering the American had gotten used to Schuldig's rebellious spirit. Brad was a man who was used to perfection, always neat, intelligent, punctual, well-groomed, well-postured and calm. Never forget calm.

He let Schuldig walk past him and out the door and he followed behind. "Say, Crawford…" The German spoke out suddenly.

"What?" Came a reply.

"Can you find someone for me?" He paused. "His name is Ran Fujimiya."

llllll

Medicine was never a thing that interested him but it was a good paying job so he had been studying it for a year now up until he moved to Tokyo and had to take on a different university but due to his old school's recommendations it wasn't really hard.

He sat on one of the many seats that surrounded the lone professor in front spoke about human open wounds and stabs.

What he was teaching sort of already knew so he had spent most of time now just thinking of what to when he does leave the walls of medicine talk. And that would be a quick snack then head to the locker and take up his other degree which he found more interesting.

The bell rang and students were heading out the exit. The teacher remarked about having assignments and read the chapters of this and that.

Ran took his time to walk through the hallway, he was new and everything was new to him. He hadn't the pondered on thought of making friends because he was those 'will talk when being talked to' and since no one has done that he kept silent and calm.

Not like he mind.

And through the day he's only being greeted by greedy stares. It's like a whole new level of High school when he passed by he had one of those really giddy ladies screaming his name and he had try not to take his books and throw at them to go away. Fan clubs… yuck.

He had bought a bite to eat and finished quickly on his way to his next class. He's been dying to take away the stress. Stress from 3 things to be more precise. First, the bill to the apartment he shared with his sister, second his sister in general if she was doing alright they've only been here for a few months so he wondered if she was coping well. High school… it's a different hell and third…

Schuldig.

The German.

He hissed mentally at the name that seemed to pop in his head. He didn't like foreigners. His father always mingled with them, laughed with them, he wouldn't come home until late at night because of them and he now he was dead because of them. His father's first love was money. And the only way he could do that is to invest and talk with the rich, mostly foreign.

He sighed. He didn't want to go any further into his memories.

He came to stand on front of a door that said "Fine Arts". He inhaled calmly and opened the door, greeted by a sight of wild college students playing around the large room. It was bigger than most and halved into two, the side he was on was the music room filled with instruments big and small and other half near the range of windows and the brightest part of area was where the Art class took place, easels stood neatly in rows. The only things both halves had in common was the seats on end and then the black board on the other not to mention the large lights hovering above.

The people in the room were gathered near the piano, near a man that seemed to be in the middle of the circle with an electric guitar playing something simple. He had short blonde hair and clad in tight jeans and a leather jacket over a dark shirt. His eyes slightly covered by his shades but he could see the hint of green eyes. He could tell by the composure that he was one word: sleaze.

It was really strange despite the noise he heard nothing from the hallway. _Sound proof door and walls… ahh… what an interesting concept…_ The blonde wasn't as good in the guitar, not this kind anyway, but it didn't sound horrid. He could see from where he stood he had finer fingers, piano or keyboard maybe, but that's only from physical view. He doubt the guitar was the school's though, so this band of misfits must have brought it for their own wicked use, giving the electric bills to the school instead. He knew they didn't hear him enter because of the racket so he just strode forward to an empty chair skipping the first row, and quietly he took his seat, away from them.

If he kept quiet and tried to ignore the noise everything will be well…

Yes everything will be well…

"Oi."

The music stopped and he can feel the whole room glancing at him, he sighed inwardly, trying to pretend he was unaffected by all the stares and he looked away and directed his gaze at the windows which had the view of one the crossroads in the university, his head on the palm of his hand looking bored. _Great… so much for my plan of solitude… _Another 'Oi' came but he ignored it again. And then a battering of 'oi, oi, oi, oi' over and over like some cursed sutra of death.

Even he couldn't stand the beating…

"What?" He growled. Turning to look at them, eyes sharp as knives, teeth ready to rip their flesh off and they all backed away and let a season of silence fall over them; no one wanting to move and feared that if they did he would leap from his chair and kill them all. Looks that killed… this was the perfect example.

"Wow… he's scary…" A girl couldn't help but remark, a mere whisper so only she and the ones nearby can hear. And everyone else regained their composure, slowly, carefully.

"You're new here aren't you?" The blonde holding the guitar asked everyone made room for him to be in Ran's line of vision. "Which class do you take?"

"Music." He said monotonous, he didn't like talking to people like him. He was those popular people who cared for status. He can tell just by the way he kept grinning at him. As much as Ran was a loner, he was one everyone knew and wouldn't mess with and he liked that status and even if he didn't have one he'd care less. But this one was notorious, smokes, drinks, enjoys having a bedmate or two. It was readable.

"Oh? What do you play?" The blonde asked. He thought this newcomer was interesting. He had beautiful violet eyes and silken red hair and his first impression of him was gorgeous… but lethal. Don't get him wrong, Youji Kudoh was straight. But he can't just let something as elegant as this man pass by. Make him a friend, part of the top class and his own social levels will raise threefold.

"Guitar." He replied again with no life. Ran dying for the teacher to enter, he wanted the class to start. He wanted out. He wanted everyone to stop looking at him. The blonde looked at him wide eyed, surprised at the answer. He didn't look like one who'd take the guitar, he studied his hands, they were fined boned and long fingered, wrapped with delicate pale skin but there were signs of hardship but not enough to make it seemed like he did neither anything physical nor any wounds created by the guitar strings. Ran sensed his confusion and smirked to him self… his inexperience was laughable. "Although you really wouldn't know… people like you can never really tell." He remarked and went back to ignoring.

Ran Fujimiya liked inflicting wounds, no?

"Ah? Is that so?" The blonde man asked, trying not to twitch nor seem effected by the insult. _He's new… Just needs to know who's boss… Relax Kudoh… _

"Yeah. It is so." He responded, looking bored. Youji couldn't stop him self from twitching any longer. He was so damn overconfident.

"Well, since you're so good in the guitar why don't you play it?..."

"He would Mr. Kudoh, but he hasn't got the time to do it now, now does he?" They all turned to the voice by the door to see a man clad well in a suit, brown short hair well groomed, wearing a very patronizing yet happy smile on his face. All the other students darted toward their seats in a mad dash when he took his first step deeper into the quarters. "The ones in art will have to wait, Ms. Delia met an accident just earlier this morning and there will be a substitute later on and for the music crew." He set his gaze at ran who seemed unaffected by his sharp gray eyes. "Shall we begin?"

lllllll

He had to survive an hour or so stares burning into the back of his head. He couldn't see it but he knew that guy was staring. It was burning into his skull like a man would use his head like an ashtray with his lighted cigarette, twisting it to make the fire burn out. He didn't really need this class to be honest, he just wanted to kill time since his sister won't be out till 3 and it was only 1.

"Good afternoon." A different accented tone interrupted all of a sudden and the teacher of music class halted and everyone turned to ward the direction of the door.

llllll

Why he allowed it, he didn't know, he just calmly followed up the request after the meeting pulled a few strings and the next thing he knew it he was waiting in a limo for half an hour. He silently prayed that Mrs. Vilhem wouldn't pull her operatic rants up in gear and use it on him like rifle rounds like the last time he let his son, quote, 'do irresponsible giddy things when the rest of the more sensible and serious world needed him to fit in.'

No wonder Schuldig was so damn stubborn.

His mother was stubborn. His father was stubborn. His brothers(1) were stubborn.

His whole family was stubborn and he was left with the job of taking care of the youngest stubborn of the bunch.

He massaged his temple in annoyance.

Oh well… not completely his fault. Schuldig pays for him… not his mother.

llllll

"I'm sure you'd all know what to do… this isn't some low grading art class." Schuldig said bearing an amused grin. Leaning the back side of his thighs on the desk behind him, arms crossed above his chest. "Since I'm not as prepared for this I'll let you paint and draw whatever for the remainder of the time." Without another word the class got to work, taking out there materials and their canvases and sketchpads and writing materials like pencils, charcoals, paints, and brushes. Ran watched from a distance, taking side glances every now and then from the bore of taking notes.

What was he doing here?

What was the German doing here?

He shook his head mentally. Shouldn't think about it, there are more important things to take into consideration. Not the German. He's not important.

"Sensei!" A student called out for the Schuldig who in turn just stared at him in recognition but kept his position. "Are you foreign? You never really introduced yourself."

"Well, you didn't really introduce yourself to me either but who gives a hay?" He said and pulled up a grin. "I'm Lance Vilhem. My artist alias is 'Schuldig'."

"You're SCHULDIG!" All of them screamed, even from the other side where there was suppose to taking notes and nothing else. Ran ignored the subject since he didn't see the importance of the whole matter.

"Ja." He responded. Pulling himself up with his hands to sit on his desk, legs dangling in the side. "Lots of money it is when you sell your work to the right people." He sighed. "Although I've been in such a bad slump lately…" He paused. "Can't draw or paint anything new lately…"

"Aww… That's sad…" A chorus of a few girls said sympathetically and he sighed again and nodded.

"I know, tell me about it. First you're at the peak of your career and then 'POOF' the magic is gone! That's why children, " He paused, his mood brightening. "Just like a writer, you need something that inspires you but if you don't your just a man who can use a pencil well." Some laughed at his joke, others smiled, taking note of his charm. The red head turned to take a glance at Ran who had turned away, fearing he'd be caught staring. He narrowed his eyes, trying to hide the glint of amusement in it and then he brought out another one of those grins. "Substance is the most important in a painting, in anything in that matter." He got off his table and headed toward the blackboard. "Well… I should stop talking, I can see Mr. Hall's face from across the room and there's a 'Shut up Mr. Vilhem' look written all over it." What followed after the remark was a chorus of laughter, the said teacher shrugged but kept silent, wondering along the lines of 'how on earth did he know that?' "Now you guys just do what ever you have to do," He took the white chalk on the ledge, studying it for awhile, back turned from his class and he reached for the eraser. "I'll just go about my business from here."

Without a murmur or sign of protest they all went back to what they were doing leaving the room silent again. Leaving Ran to think.

He wondered why there were so many notes in the first day and why he felt so watched. Oh yeah… Kudoh behind him is watching him. And maybe somebody else… He shook his head again mentally. Think about other things and let time pass by…

He probably let 15 minutes pass by, by this mental block…

He needs to play his guitar, he needs stress relief…

"WAW! Sensei! You draw so well!" One of girls just screamed freely from her seat and other remarks followed along the lines 'he really is the famous Schuldig'. Ran reacted out of impulse, looking at the other blackboard from across the room. Looking at what he thought was a mirror image of himself and the rest of room was shocked and awed at the sight of it.

It was a sketch of Ran, well-made despite that he was just using chalk. With all the shading in place, light based on the light in that very. He was in a sitting position, writing notes, head bent down, hands in motion. It fit the board's height and was made with the most rough and delicate hand movements.

"Haha, yeah… it's rather incomplete though…" He replied. "because the model is a lot more good-looking than this, ne Fujimiya-san?" His voice directed at Ran who just glared at his direction. Thinking he was doing this to humiliate him in front of everyone. "He's suppose to have crimson colored hair, that looks like it flows from the river of eternal blood…" He said motioning his hands gracefully on the head of the model. "And his violet eyes are suppose to gleam like expensive gems from the cores of the earth…"

There was a scream of silence for a moment… They wanted to grasp his words… to really know what he was talking about.

"And if you don't believe me, the man is right over there." He turned back pointing at ran with chin who tried to ignore all the eyes on him again. "But you know, those are only a few of the good physical attributes and there are a lot of things to take into consideration that doesn't have to be physical."

Before anyone can comment on that. The bell rang unceremoniously, ruining the mood of the room and everyone got ready to leave in a hurry.

Schuldig laughed. "Talking really does eat time. Hopefully by tomorrow I'll have more of a lecture than a chat session." He took the eraser and started to erase his creation, slowly as not to get himself full of chalk dust. People were on their way out of the room, bidding the teachers farewell, some staying behind to interview Schuldig other chatted away to talk about him. Mr. Hall, feeling inferior left ahead.

Ran then took all things he had to do now into thought. Head toward Aya's school to pick her up, head home, play his guitar, eat dinner, take a shower, play his guitar again, and then get to sleep. With that in mind he stood but felt something clasp tightly on his shoulder. He turned around to give a death glare the THING that dared touch him only to find the blonde, a grin on his handsome face.

"How about that guitar lesson we talked about, Fujimiya-SAN?" Ran ignored it, he turned to face his exit but to have one of those lackeys close it off for him. He can feel the other spectators in the other side of the room glance at them. He can't back away with to many people and he can't beat the shit out of the loser who was still holding him because there was a teacher.

The German. If he wasn't around he can kill this sleaze…

He gave out a 'hn' and pushed away the hand. The blonde took it as a yes and went toward his packed guitar and amplifier. Carrying it near the plug by the piano and setting it up. He handed it to the red head who took it gently only for the sake of the instrument. "Let's see what you got."

Schuldig watched from his position, taking advantage of not having people around his age take his autograph and other things relevant and irrelevant to art. Ran slung the black straps over his head and under his shoulder, his eyes filled with a glint that said he had played this type of instrument before aside from his acoustic guitar he had played in the park a few days back.

He played to test the strings, fingers pressing on the strings on the board to see if all was hitting the right tune. After sometime of tuning he paused, taking his hands off the guitar and looked up at Youji. "What do want me to play?" A smiled played on Schuldig's face, knowing well he was going to kick ass and kick ass good.

"Anything you want to play." Youji answered. _He's too feminine… _(A/N: I, as a woman, take that as a SERIOUS offence.) Ran had to turn away to hid the grin, and the he took a deep breath. With that he placed his finger in position, strumming the strings rapidly to make a long punk-rock like sound, and then switch he switched to something with more rhythm and lower.

All he need was some drums and he would have been a pop star.

He ended it with a much more finishing fast rhythm, edgy and something that yelled 'I kicked your ass'. Then he took a deep breath and looked up at shocked green eyes. Shock gleaming in everyone's eyes except Schuldig's and Ran's. "So… how'd I do?"

The girls in the other sides of the room shrieked in total giddiness and ran toward him like he was a discount store. He just stared at them and dared not to say anything in fear that if he spoke they might think that he could sing and force him too. Youji in the other hand left without a word, not wanting to made fun of and the rest of his lackeys followed, Schu followed after him, leaving Ran behind with a final glance. The younger red head noticed he was the only man in the room after a few minutes and sighed.

It's like high school all over again.

TBC…

I hope you liked the chapter… I stalled a lot though… Hehehe… he he… I'm not very sure what happens in college, so forgive the made up blah's if you've noticed any…

Anyways, since this is AU, Schuldig has siblings! Wee! Yeah, 2 brothers, older, I haven't figured how they act or what they look like but if you'd like to suggest anything I'd really appreciate it. –smile- Now… Schuldig's mother I already have her so that's fine.

And Youji, Youji has always struck me as very straight so I don't really want some crazy triangle between him and the other two red heads. Maybe some other char.

Well, that's about it!

Review?... Please?


	3. Silently wishing you'll spare me a glanc...

A/N: Thank you all! I love all the reviews! And I will work hard! And maybe soon I'll update Locked as well. I hope you enjoy. Also, thank you for those who gave their suggestions, all of you who RR are greatly appreciated and lift my muse to a higher order. -smile-

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss kreuz. I also don't own a certain story here.

Claimer: my OC… mine

Please forgive typos

Warnings: I think OOC-ness and most especially randomness…

Different

_Silently wishing you'll spare me a glance_

The air was crisp and the sun was up high above them that afternoon. The room was never silent, ever since Schuldig had become a teacher. Even if it was only his 3rd class they can all tell it will never be disturbingly silent. It seems that Miss Delia was hit by a car and won't be back for sometime, 2 months or so but Schuldig had signed up to be a permanent teacher and by that news everyone was overjoyed.

Well, almost everyone.

Ran tried to calm himself. Singing 'happy' songs in his head despite the chaos stirring in him, image of him stabbing Schuldig with a katana REPEATIVELY, image of him choking Schuldig with a pillow and other things like rope and chains and strings, image of him drowning Schuldig in the middle of the Antarctic Sea, image of him pushing Schuldig off a building as tall as the Eifel Tower…

Schuldig this and Schuldig that… Schuldig everywhere!

He didn't understand why he was so pissed off or why he was so tangled up in wanting the German dead. Maybe it was because he had an air around him that just wants you to chant, 'die, die, die'. He didn't know and he tried not to care. He was just thankful that blonde didn't show up today, maybe his pride was greatly wounded. Who knew…

"If you don't have a heart, don't paint. I repeat my words yesterday, with no substance, no emotion, no inspiration, you're only really good at using a pencil." Schuldig half lectured, you can't really call it one since it was like you were talking with a friend and that's probably one of the good qualities of the German. He walks, talks but is never a bore like most professors. (namely Mr. Hall to his left) "Either that or you're heartless and can't draw to save your life and that would just mean you suck and you don't belong in my classroom." He remarked and it was followed by a series of laughter, he brought a out grin, running a hand through his hair and made the girls jump in their seats with excitement.

He had canceled out his headband and shades today. He explained earlier that he was in a meeting with, quote, 'the rich, sophisticated and most of the time very dislikable people'. He had a charm to him most knew but little understood why he reveals it so casually.

Once again it was one of his more likeable traits. He had explained that as well before he had begun his class.

"Now…" He continued. "since this is actually my first time teaching, I'd like to set a few rules…" Some groaned in disappointment at that comment, even the ones in the other side of the classroom who were bored of note copying. "I know you guys aren't kindergarten students anymore but I'd like to set my foot down in occasions namely, number one…" With that he hopped on his desk, moving back on the surface he folded his legs in an Indian sit. "No one sits, or touches this desk…It is mine and you never touch what is mine unless I tell you too." He said patting his replacement of a chair, a remark that was followed by laughter. "Number 2, what I say goes… if I tell you to put red in your painting put red, if I tell you to shade it darker then do it. Number 3, I'm usually late for class because I have other things to do so while I'm away you make sure you don't bother Mr. Hall, just because he isn't as hot as I am… don't blame the guy for being demure." Another series of laughter followed and a blush coming from the teacher along with a glare of anger. Schuldig smiled but shortly it was replaced with a gleam of something evil, possessive.

Ran gulped, sensing an omen. And he doubt other people didn't notice. He hopped of his desk and turned to look at the board, walking toward it casually, as if he was hiding something from others' view.

"Now!" He suddenly interrupted, mood becoming the usual happy-go-lucky. Turning back with a quick twist body leaning on the blackboard. He silenced everyone again, making the room calmer and unafraid of his darker self. "Since that's done,…" He paused. "I have an assignment for you all." There were groans of protest but he ignored it, grinning madly. "There was a poet, a writer by the name of Edgar Allan Poe…" He said walking, staring at the faces of his students, making sure they were listening, watching him. "He had written a short story about a man and his revenge and that title of that story was, 'The Cask of Amontillado'(1)." He paused and glanced at Ran, seeing the gleam of interest in his eyes and smiled in his mind.

Ran was familiar with this story, he has read it and found it strange that they were discussing literature and not art.

"There was a line there that Edgar Poe had written there in a foreign tongue that says, '_Nemo me impune lacessit' _, translated, 'No one assails me with impunity'(2)." He paused making sure the language and the words had properly sank in. "What does this have anything to do with Art? Well, everything is oriented with Art, that I will teach you and by the line 'No one assails me with impunity' I want you to draw, paint whichever you prefer, anything that is related to the line, I suggest reading the story yourselves." He stopped in front of his desk and sat on it again. "Due from tomorrow till the end of the summer." He smiled.

The bell rang and everyone sprung from their seats. Walking out with happy faces and companions, Ran, in not too much of a hurry slowly stood up from his desk. Once again listing down what he had to do. He stood up then, walking out of the room.

Barely noticing the eyes that watched him from behind.

llllll

"Lance, I don't understand why we have to do this…" Crawford said through a headset with a tiny mike connected to it. He was seated cross-legged in the comfortable limo with red velvet covers and the smell of Schuldig's cologne. Outside of the vehicle was a red headed man who walked like with grace of a cat, on his way to whatever he intended to do. He'd never say it aloud but Schu was good in finding a nice piece of as- art. A nice piece of art. "I know he looks good but I don't think stalking is necessary. The man must be famous with women he might have what do you call those… fan sites?"

"Never mind that! I want to see, well hear what he does, like hell will I listen to those wanna be stalkers!" The German tone blasted through his headset. "Now, go stalk him. I know you're good at it. Don't try to hide it from me… I know you secretly watch Fredrich…" Crawford rolled his eyes at the comment.

"Please, Lance, this is not the time to pour gay insults at each other."

"Excuses…"

"Shut up."

llllll

Ran took the loaf of bread from the shelf of other wheat products and placed it in his basket of other groceries. Here, as a normal man restocking his food supply and nothing more. First he went to get another job, which wasn't as hard as he thought it was since the people were rather friendly, a flower shop named the 'Kitten in the House.(3)' His first job was at fast food restaurant he was a dishwasher but he needed more money and he was also planning to work another part time job or ask for money in the streets, singing and playing the guitar with his hat on the ground like some sad beggar.

Luckily the last of the list of occupations were denied. He had too much pride to impress people for money. He plays and sings to express, relieve himself from stress and the hard trials of his life and not anything else. He knew at times he was rude and cold… but he was never too overconfident. Enjoys trampling on the dreams of an enemy, yes but never too proud to get him wrapped in strings he couldn't see.

At least he knows he isn't.

In the midst of his thoughts he shot up, straightening his back at his uncanny sixth sense and looked around. Somehow he felt watched, he felt it as he walked the streets and he feels it once again. He knows all too well what it feel to have eyes darted your direction, he's felt his own daggers before. Sighing, Ran tried his best to shrug it off and headed toward the counter, completing the list he had written in his memory. He lined up patiently behind two other people. One woman who was in a hurry, her face agitated at the slowness of the cashier man, who seemed to have issues with technology as he tried to work the cashier. Newbie. And the other one directly in front of him was wearing a black trench coat which scared him off at first.

It was expensive looking, international. His hair also was unusual in color, reddish-brown long and braided. Like a must more masculine color compared to Ran's own locks, he smells very foreign as well, a cologne he was sure he had smelled before. He thought for a moment…

Schuldig.

He hissed in his head, For two reasons, first how he seemingly seemed to have that cocky foreigner's scent printed on his memory like an ink stain on fabric and the second was how his thoughts of any foreigner led to the German.

"Excuse me?" He heard a slightly low but elegant voice, said in Japanese enter his brain, it had a foreigner slur and despite the weird coincidence it was German. Instantly, he snapped back to reality and saw the man in front of him, gazing with worried green eyes. His face was well-carved, skin fair and was neither too slender or too buff. He was gorgeous and seemed to very optimistic. Clad in a black button up shirt the top two buttons open to reveal his cream skin on the neck portion, brown pants and a black belt. He noticed that the foreigner had something weird to him, around the area of his neck; it was longer, slender but not enough to make him disproportioned shoulders not very broad but strong.

Ran blinked once, he looked a little like someone. He just couldn't say who. (A/N: Who wants to guess who this is?) Ran, catching himself staring he slapped his head mentally and tried to pull up a smile but ended up looking neutral.

"Yes?" He answered, trying to be polite.

"If you don't mind me asking…" He paused, smiling brightly, a polite smile with his eyes closed headed tilted very slightly. "But do you play the guitar? And did you take voice lessons?"

"Eh?" Was the only reply Ran could muster after a strange pause. How did he know?… He knows barely anyone could see, not even guitarist and singers alike can tell. And who'd ask such a question in all places?

The stranger's smile grew wider. "It's your fingers, I noticed it when I turned back. It's healed from a long years of practice, but there are signs of small wounds. And your voice is quite mature, it's full and well trained." Before Ran could reply the man excused himself and turned back to pay attention to the line that now started to move.

After the man had bought his goods he waited for Ran to finish up his groceries, still smiling. Ran looked at him in silent amusement, he wasn't at all in anyway evil… so far.

"So you do know how to play the guitar?" He asked again and Ran nodded silently. "Hm. I knew it. And voice too?" He was blessed with another nod of agreement. He smiled wider. He extended his hand. "My name is Gabriel Falko, nice to meet you Mr…?"

"Fujimiya Ran." He said, taking the hand and he shook. "Are you foreign?" The answer was obvious but he wanted to start a conversation, even if he didn't like outsiders, even if he was a semi-racist he couldn't help but be drawn to this specific person, maybe because he thought he had seen him before.

Gabriel nodded. "I've only been here a few weeks along with my relatives. We have business here in Japan." He spoke, fluently in Japanese. "Fujimiya-san, do you mind if I walk with you?"

Ran thought for a moment. "Are you sure? Where do you live?"

"Kind of near. I wanted to come here and by some batteries and I didn't bother to let someone else do it for me. I'd like to see this place a little more, with you if you don't mind." He answered, ever so elegant and courteous. Ran was trying to understand the situation he was in, Aya was going to be late and said she'd ride home with a friend that problem was set. Homework of any sort was due either nest week or a month from today and that's nothing to huge. Groceries… he can't walk around with groceries.

The foreigner, sensing his tension just maintained his smile. "Am I asking too much from you? It's fine if you can't show me around, Fujimiya-san, maybe when you can instead."

"No… It would be rude of me if I didn't show around after you asked so nicely." He sounded calm. "But if it's alright with you if go to my apartment first so I can drop my things?"

"No I don't mind." Silently they both walked out of the store.

llllll

_I'm going to not tell Schuldig about this…_ He thought silently in his mind as he watched the Ran walk out with a certain foreign man. Still in his car calm and sophisticated, whispering orders to the driver in front of him as they drove toward them in secrecy. He had to admit he enjoys playing the cat who stalked his prey. Somehow though he felt it to be rather out of his job description.

"Crawford, what are you not telling me?" Schuldig asked through the headset and made Crawford jump, not uncharacteristic enough though to say he was somewhat wondering how he knew he was hiding something. "It's been silent…" he answered as if knowing the American's train of thought.

"He left the grocery. He appears to be heading home." He answered coolly. "Anything else you'd like to know?"

"Anyone else with him?"

"No, no one." He snickered silently in his mind. Watching from where he stalked, trailing behind the pair like a shadow.

llllll

At a span of 3 hours he had shown him all he had to know. Tokyo was pretty huge but he only revealed him what he needed to know. The malls and the stores and where to get this and that, there was no need for sight seeing since Gabriel had informed him that he only wanted to know places which will be handy when it came to clothes and food and Ran followed the request.

Ran liked him quite enough, despite him being German and a stranger. He had a courteous and silent charm. He was patient and funny. They also had the same hobbies, Gabriel was a musician. He plays the violin, only then did Ran recall why he had seen him before. He was a violinist, famous in around Europe and he came here to harness greater skills and gain more fans.

"Ne, Fujimiya-san?" The German asked, as they both walked through the last place Ran had decided was pretty important, the park. It wasn't in the list but it was a place everyone who lived there should know, in his perspective at least. The sun was on its way down and there was scenery of the sunset, there was starting to cool and the people were leaving.

"Hai?"

"Can I ask for advice?"

Ran looked at him confused. Advice? Why him? They barely knew each other and they just met today and-

The trail of thought was interrupted by a ring of the phone. Gabriel smiled and excused himself, taking the call. After nods and 'okays' he canceled the call. He turned back and gave a heart warming beam. "Gomen, Fujimiya-san. I have to get going. Will I see you again some other time?" Ran nodded, not really meaning to but on impulse. Gabriel maintained his smile, taking a phone card from his trench coat. He handed it to him. "Call me if you need anything." With that he ran out of the park, he turned back. "It was really great meeting you!" With that he left Ran alone.

TBC…

(1). The Cask Amontillado is a story, if I'm right about noble who wanted to get back at his friend for mocking him, thus bring him into the catacombs and leaving him to die. The name of this friendis 'Fortunato' which stands for hislove wine and liquor.There are lots of sites in the internet for info on this in case you want to know more. Very nice story, soI recommend it for the angsty and the Poe lovers.

(2). 'No one assails me with impunity' is a line for the vindicated. Which I think in normal English means, 'no one will mock me without getting the proper punishment.' (Or something close to it.) Which is indeed for the evil and vengeful. –evil grin- I love Edgar Allan Poe!

Wahahaha! Short chapter… sorry. But I think I'll update again soon… hopefully.

Thank you for your reviews!

Please give me another one. Please?


	4. I won't apologize for following you,

A/N:I had this edited because I received a rather rude flame. (ever heard of manners?) Anyway, I'll also have chap 5 soon... hopefully.

Later.

**Thanks to the following people for leaving behind a review:**

**RuByMoOn17, Gunning Angel, Southpaw Boxer, lady angel, Bao-chan, LoneCayt, Sadazen, DaredevilX, Wildheartz, Hakudoshi-chan, Random Person, Flame, Bloodrose 'Valentine' Foxxstar, Anonymous, gamed, and all those who read but don't review ( but please do…)**

Disclaimer: Don't own stuff here but others I do. Don't steal, don't sue.

Please forgive my typos. Reminding you that I have no beta and my grammar isn't immaculate.

Different

_I won't apologize for following you, _

Aya cooked breakfast, once again with that smile on her face. The week was over and it was time to enjoy the weekend. Although Ran had classes later on in the afternoon but it was sort of the same.

She could hear him play his guitar from his room.

Her smile widened. Her older brother who has taken great care of her, despite the troubles he dealt with, despite the things he maybe hidfrom her. She saddened suddenly, remembering something she'dhidden from her brother for the past months here. But she couldn't bring herself to tell him. Would he understand?...

"Aya… you're overcooking the bacon…"

"Huh?.. WAH!"

She responded to the low voice of her brother from his room doorway. She switched the gas off and gave a loud sigh. They were both accustomed to the American breakfast since birth but right now it was burned to a black crisp. Ran walked toward her side, staring at their supposed breakfast, wearing jeans and the orange turtleneck sweater, which clashed blindly with his red hair. "Nice one."

"…I'm sorry." She replied, voice sad.

"No, it's all right. We can still eat it." He said and patted her head, giving her a small smile. "Well, you can still eat it. I have to leave…"

"Oh? Why?"

"Work." He responded simply, walking toward the doorway. "I'll be back later tonight." With that he was out the door, leaving Aya with her hidden problem

llllll

He sighed, half-asleep. He just sat on his chair, leaning his elbow on his prized desk. He had brought a model today, a blonde vixen with blue eyes and ordered his students to paint her only cloaked in and an ivory, silk sheet as she posed on a marble box -shaped stool. Name wasCatherine she was a friend of his really. She'd been in the modeling business and had been nice enough to model here for free. Everyone, except him and Ran were pretty mesmerized too, drooling. (But of course the women weren'teither.) Even Mr. Hall to his left, whom he enjoyed making the butt of his many jokes; it was so fun… And he did it because he was bored. And Mr. Hall onlyseemedto give more notes than actual lectures.

Schuldig wasactually supposed to do a painting of her, as an example… but she wasn't very inspiring.

He had lots of female models, all as pretty as this one. Maybe even lovelier.

But lovely wasn't enough. No, he wanted to paint a celestial creature. And the only one he saw with that image appeared to hate him and only paid attention to drooling Mr. Hall. This was another "secret" reason why he likedto embarrass the man, Ran only seemed to look at him during class, he'd caught glances, but only because he wanted to view the windows.

Damn, he had to do something. Everyone was too quiet. And he had run out of good topics.

Dirt.

"Lance." He heard his blonde friend's seductive voice and looked at her. She was still very locked on her position and all he could see was her back, her long locks draped on her shoulder. "I can feel you're bored."

"Didn't know you had a sixth sense, Catherine," he said with a grin. "Or is it that obvious?"

"You're not talking. You talk when you're bored but you're quiet when you're bored as hell," she said and smiled, some students had become intrigued with the sudden topic. Schuldig laughed. "Sketching me seems to be quite a difficult task."

"Sketching period is hard," the German answered, leaning back on his chair with his arms crossed. "You're a model. Not a bloody artist…"

She laughed, trying hard to stay still. "You sound like you hate your job." The foreign teacher chuckled darkly. "Do you?"

"No, of course I don't. But it seems I'm in a bad slump…" He answered and some of the people looked at him in surprise. "Yes, I'm still blocked, I know. Unlike models like you Cath, you just have to angle your body to seduce. Body art is not as hard as still-life."

"Oh really?" She sounded amused as well as annoyed. "Why don't you do it, then? Since you're such a genius." Now more of the students stopped what they were doing when they heard the remark, Ran included, since there was a tension that filled the room.

Schuldig raised a fine eyebrow. "Was that a challenge, woman?" he said and stood, eyes watching his every movement, a grin appeared on his handsome features. "Are you telling to strip and pose with you?"

llllll

Ran's eyes nearly fell off, along with his ears and maybe all his red hair. He didn't want to hear these kinds of things. He had a pretty annoying time at work this morning, much to his dismay, he discovered that one of his co-workers was the evil Youji Kudoh who was behind him right now.

He was a very bloody slacker.

Curse that blonde, curse…

"Yes, maybe I am, German," she hissed with confidence and there was a very loud scream of joy from the ladies, something filled with excitement. "Well, you're quite a charmer it seems, German. What do you say? They're all old enough to see naked people anyway; it'snot like we're any older."

Schuldig snorted, in amusement rather than supposed disgust. "I don't come cheap. Besides that, you're a sheet hogger."

"You can leave your pants on, but theshirt goes off."

"Are you ordering me around?"

"I believe I am," she said and her smile widened. "I've always wanted to see you show off some good skin."

The German laughed and looked around the room, eyes glimmering with curiosity. He pulled out his trademark grin. "You want me too?"

"YES!" came the loud answer which made Catherine laugh, almost too happily. Some were already celebrating with the concept in mind. Ran rolled his eyes, feeling sick. He shifted his gaze to Schuldig and locked eyes with him.

Stare.

Schuldig grinned.

Ran glared.

Schuldig winked.

…

And the school bell rang.

…

"NNNNOOOOO!" Came the screech of sad fan girls.

llllll

Most of the students had left, some disappointed some happy. Schuldig stayed, chatting with his friend, who was still wrapped in nothing but silk. Ran sighed, a little relieved that he didn't see Schuldig half naked, beside some naked lady… And not-

Or was he disappointed?

No, that's the wrong train of thought.

"Fujimiya, Kudoh. Come here," he heard the professor call from his desk. Ran ignored the other name and walked up to his teacher, the blonde now moved right beside him. He could feel someone gazing at them. He just didn't know who so then ignored than bother to ponder

"Fujimiya, I heard from your high school that you can play the guitar and you have a good voice." He glanced from the red head to the blonde. "And I'm sure, Mr. Kudoh, that you've taken piano."

_I knew it, _Ran thought, but remained indifferent.

Mr. Hall smiled calmly. "What about you two do a little duet? Here. Now." He ordered.

"Eh?" Youji mustered. "What is it-"

"Do it or you fail my class."

With that, they both rushed to the piano. It never came across Ran that this man liked to blackmail. But he seemed to be mistaken. The teacher stood up and walked a little closer. "Kudoh, you play. Fujimiya, you'll sing."

"What do I play?" Youji asked, testing the tune of the keys with 'some strange scary grace' or at least that was what Ran had told himself.

"Anything you both know," came the simple reply.

The red head looked at the Youji who stared back, his was gaze intense. He didn't like this man but what couldhe do? Actually, Youji didn't look like one who'd care about grades or college. But oh well, he couldn'talways be right. Without looking at the keys, the blonde began to play a melody he had heard to many times on a foreigner's radio and on TV.

Vanessa Carlton…

A Thousand Miles…

With that, Youji received a very hard slap on the head.

"Ow! Godsdammit, Fujimiya!" he said rubbing his sore spot. Ran glared, and Mr. Hall had a large sweat drop on the back of his head, watching how the two bickered.

"I know you know this song!"

"I don't give a rat's ass. I'm not going to sing that. It's too strange," came the impassive yet dangerous tone.

"Fine." After a little thinking, the blonde looked at his fingers and placed them on the keys and began to play again.

Vanessa Carlton… Ordinary Day…

He received another blow, harder this time.

"Ow! You know, you're not really weak!" He nursed his head again, looking at Ran with anger and pain flashing in his eyes. "I can get brain damage! Besides, it's a nice song and I KNOW you know it!"

"As if you can get any dumber." Ran glared hard. "And that song is just as strange as the other one. Change it."

Youji muttered a curse, looking back at the piano, he let out a sigh. "Why don't you think of a song!" He didn't receive an answer, not wanting to complain anymore since he wanted this done faster. He let out another sigh. "If you hate this next one can you not hit me?"

"Depends… if it's a good one," Ran said simply; Youji smirked. He knew he wasn't Ran's favorite person but hey, couldn't help it. It was just him. He was aware that they weren't the only ones in the classroom. The German teacher was watching and so was his lady friend that he may try to pick up later.

Surely, you'd think he'd be vindicated because of the incident with Ran and the guitar. Of course he was, but he _won't _hate the man for being confident and being right. But he also had to prove who was boss. Ran was a freshman and he was a sophomore. Not acceptable. With another sigh, he relaxed his shoulders and inhaled and exhaled deeply. "If you don't like this I'm giving up."

"Hn," came the reply, and he grinned, placing his fingers in standby.

He then pressed the keys, gliding here and there as he gave his own personalized introduction for the song. Ran was a little shocked, but was able to recognize the hymn.

"You like?" came the blonde's slur.

"Hn."

"I'll take that as yes then." And he continued his well-planned intro. "Ready?" And then he paused, and before to the main part of the song. The notes were sweet and matching; obviously he had taken his time to learn the keys and the emotion. Youji hadn'theard Ran sing but then…

"_There used to be a graying tower alone on the sea.  
You became the light on the dark side of me.  
Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill.  
But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and  
The light that you shine can be seen."_

God damn he's good. It was deep and full of hidden emotions and interesting secrets.

"_Baby,  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey.  
Ooh,  
The more I get of you,  
Stranger it feels, yeah.  
And now that your rose is in bloom.  
A light hits the gloom on the grave.  
_

_There is so much a man can tell you,  
So much he can say. You remain  
My power, my pleasure, my pain.  
To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny, yeah  
Won't you tell me, is that healthy, baby?  
But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen."  
_

_Baby,  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey.  
Ooh, the more I get of you  
Stranger it feels, yeah  
Now that your rose is in bloom,  
A light hits the gloom on the grave…." _

Soon the song ended, with a 'touch of _Kudoh_' at the end with his piano. The room was silent for a moment. No one had expected that kind of voice. But…

"Damn… I didn't know you were that good," Youji muttered, playing something soft.

Ran smirked at the remark. "Quite. You just chose the right song. But thank you for the compliment."

With that, Mr. Hall clamped a hand on both of their shoulders, with a pleased smile.

"You boys did well. You two make a good team. Keep training that voice of yours, Ran.", Mr. Hall remarked with a smile. He walked to his own desk, white in color, and took his book. "Well, then, for that you get extra credit. Don't tell your other teachers and your classmates, ok?" With that, he had vanished through the left open door.

Ran blinked once. Somehow his schedule had been forgotten for a moment of more than he remembered and looked at his watch, releasing a thankful sigh. 35 minutes left before his meeting with Gabriel, a German he was fonder of. Someone he could relate to and maybe even a friend.

He invited him to recording and since he was not so stressed with work he decided to accept the invitation. And it wouldn't take long to walk from here to there so he could just relax.

"Ran? Hey, is that you?"

He turned toward the door at the sound of a voice of a childhood memory and nearly couldn't help but gasp. This person… could he be…?

"I knew it! I know that singing voice from anywhere!" the brunette said with a wide smile, walking deeper into the room. He took note of the people behind them, Schuldig fixing the easel while his blonde friend spoke to him about 'control'. He stopped in front of the red head. "It's been some time, ne?"

"Yeah." Ran said, regaining his composure. "You study here?"

"Yep. I take night classes and I'm part of the soccer team," he said, happily. He looked at Ran up and down. "I can see you're doing pretty well. How's Aya?"

"She's fine. She missed you, it seems. It's been years,"Ran said with a pleasant expression on his face as he noticed the blush that crept its way onto the younger boy's face. He knew since they were young he was attracted to her, not like he minded… much. "But then you look a little…"

"Not like me?" Ken finished recovering from embarrassment and the red head nodded. "Soccer's been doing a lot for me. And-"

"Am I to be discarded into the background? Or you know… I'm not exactly supposed to be here?" The blonde interrupted, obviously feeling left out as he stood up.

"Hey, Youji. Didn't see you there." Ken said innocently and Youji nearly fell.

"Didn't see me! Didn't SEE-ME!" He remarked, shocked to the core, feeling very much mocked. "It hurts, Ken… It really does…"

"Knock it off, Youji… Anyway, Ran is an old friend of mine and I haven't seen him in years. You, on the other hand, I see everyday."

"Well, that's not a very nice thing to say," Youji replied, folding the chair under the piano and crossing his arms. "And I how the hell do you know Fujimiya anyway? You couldn't have seen him in Koneko; you're on the afternoon shift."

"You work at the Koneko?" Ran asked and received a nod from the brunette. "Coincidence."

"Yep." He paused. He looked at Youji. "And of course I know him, we went to the same class when we were grade school. We took voice lessons from the same teacher and we were best friends!"

With that they heard the sound of wood being twisted in half. Looking at the source they saw the red headed German, on the floor in an Indian sit with a very sad leg of the easel in one hand. He smiled at them, eyes closed, expression nearly sickly sweet. Catherine looked frightened. She was looking at him like she wanted to escape through the windows. "My bad. My hands slipped, sorry."

"Anyways," Ken said and they went back to their circle of discussion. "My shift is done so I'm free to roam." He faced Ran. "Want to come with us? Grab a bite to eat?" Ran shook his head.

"Maybe some other time, Ken. I have someone I have to meet," Ran answered and Youji whistled, a mocking sort of sound.

"A girl?" he asked, disregarding human privacy. Ran glared.

"No, a friend invited me someplace." With that he looked at his watch. 28 minutes left… he looked at Ken, who seemed to be a little disappointed. "Sorry Ken, maybe some other time." He missed his old friend and being around someone he knew was always comforting. The brunette brightened; a smile formed once more.

"All right. Mind if I get your number?" the younger man asked.

"Sure." With that reply there was another snap of wood and they looked again at the German, who had taken into his grasp the other sad leg of the wooden easel. Now the poor device lay on the floor. They stared skeptically at him but he seemed unnerved as he looked at them, annoyed to the point that it was… suspicious.

"Damn these wooden things, not dependable enough…" Schuldig muttered, placing the leg beside the other broken and much longer one.

"What do you mean 'not dependable'! You practically SNAPPED the damn thing off!" the blonde woman yelled, still fearful. They bickered on and the three went back to what they were doing. Ran started fishing a pen out of his jeans. He got it and he clicked its end to reveal the point. He took Ken's arm, removed the jacket that covered it and began to write a number in clear black ink.

"There," he said and clicked the end of the pen again and returned it to where he had taken it. He walked toward his bag and took his things and poured them inside. He began his walk toward the door and vanished.

"Isn't he mysterious…" Youji said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Yeah. But that's just the way he is. He wasn't like that before but it suits him more anyway…" He smiled at the tall blonde and silence reigned.

"You like his sister-Aya was it?- Don't you?"

"Gaah! No,it's not like that!" Ken, taken by surprise by the question, jumped back a few meters, blushing madly. His arms waved around frantically. "No! I don't! You've got it all wrong!"

"Yeah… sure I do… Anyway, we have to get going." He turned back. "Well, sensei, we have- Hey where's the German?" he asked the blonde lady who looked very dazed and confused. Then she looked at him and pointed at the open window behind her.

llllll

He was thinking he'd get there in time. Not like he had to be, was just that he didn't want to be rude. He checked his watch again.It was5:35… 23 minutes left. Goody. He was already out of the gates and walking on the sidewalks. The sun would start setting soon and hopefully he'd get there before it was dark. He wasn't fond of buses and taxis… They had an eerie feel in them that he couldn't explain.

After some walking, he reached the much more silent part of the city, more like a place filled with houses than tall skyscrapers. It was quiet , maybe not truly peaceful but at least quiet. He preferred this route rather than the ones full of cars, people and stalls of sorts. He felt watched there and also this was the path to another park which he had yet to show Gabriel and through that park was where they were supposed to meet.

A studio, he presumed, but he was not entirely sure.

He stopped his trek and remained still for a few seconds.

"It's hard to ignore you, German." With his mind's eye he could see the man behind him, knowing he had his grin up as usual. But he didn't give a verbal response. "What do you want?"

"Want? I'm going toward the same direction as you are, _Fujimiya-san._" Schuldig replied, walking a bit closer, stopping only a foot away behind the younger red head. There was a hint of unfamiliar anger in his voice, something Ran wasn't expecting since the German was more manipulative than angry if anything at all.

Ran threw away the idea. "Are you?"

"Yes, as you can see."

"Hn." He smiled darkly that it was very uncharacteristic. He had a plan, no doubt. "Walk ahead of me then."

A pause.

"Excuse me?" Schuldig's voice came out a little shocked.

"You heard me, foreigner. Walk ahead of me, since you're not following me and all you should know where you'd go."

Another break from noise.

"I thought so. You are following me then, huh?" Ran said, rather proud, and turned back to meet a pair of green eyes… Angry, envious, menacing, green eyes… Ran thought he would choke in shock and with a pang he knew there was something ominous about why he washere and why he was staring at him this that way.

Then he couldn't react fast enough to the next scene that occurred. He was slammed into the wall, by the man known as Schuldig, his wrists gripped by powerful hands, his body under the other's. He knew he wouldn't be able to break away… but he tried anyway, yelling curses at him and thrashing about. But even as this happened their eyes were still locked.

A powerful pair of annoyed amethysts and a pair of secretly scheming jade.

"What the hell do you want from me!" Ran snapped. He had stopped wiggling around so much due to the added pressure on his wrists.

"What do I want from you? I think it's obvious now, my kitty," came a seductive slur. He neared the younger man's ear, and licked it. "All those people, watching you, looking at you, maybe even wanting to be with you…" he angrily whispered and subconsciously made his grip harder. "I hate them all. I hate others who can be this close to you. I hate others even _thinking _of being this close. I dislike the idea that you go places without me knowing…" He paused "I don't know where you're going or who you're meeting but when I find out who I will tear his heart out…

"Because you're mine, Ran. And I don't share things I own…" He moved a little to look at Ran in the eyes that showed that he was very much annoyed.

"You don't own me. No one does, you foreign shit," he growled. "And what do you have to do with what I do in my life, anyway? You're just poking your damn head into places you don't have to be," he said with anger but the other man seemed unfazed. "Get off me so I can-"

And his lips were captured in a warm tingling kiss. His eyes were wide with shock and disgust but as it deepened he began to melt and they closed, his body began to relax. This was something he never experienced before but he felt like he wanted more of it. More of _this_. His anger was diminishing… He forgot he was going to be late now and didn't give a flying cow…

But the contact ended too soon and he opened his eyes slowly to see serious green ones. That feeling was surreal almost fairytale-like. It was something he should fear but inside he was excited, wondering if there was more…

"I want you to be my inspiration, Ran. I want to able paint you. I want to see if there really are colors that can match your beauty and if there are really hands other than that of your gods and mine that can create you, remake you. If you model for me I will pay you; I know you need money." He let go and backed away. "Think about my offer before you turn it down. Just come to me with your decision." With that he broke away and walked to where he came from, leaving Ran breathless and shocked.

TBC…

I hope that was Okay… Sigh…

And by the way, to the review of **Flame:**

**Your questions will be answered in time. Hehehe. Just keep reading reviewing and you'll see why. **

Anyways, please give me feedback!

And to those who are enjoying the summer vacation…. I AM TOO! Yes! But then by the way, I might go abroad during the summer around the… 22nd I think and will have no access to a PC for a really long while. Hopefully, I'll come up with an update before that but if I don't you'll all at least know it's not because I'm as lazy as hell…

R&R please.


	5. I won't say sorry for wanting you

A/N: Hey, hey. I'm alive. Hehehe, didn't go abroad… but I did get really lazy and had a semi-writer's block. And trying to get into the emotional angle of "Locked"… Dammit, I'm so stuck there… I wanna finish it! Grrr…

Well, anyway, I bring you an update. At last, sorry… I tried to make this as long as it allows me to… It's vacation and relaxing is my first priority. Hehehe… well, enough stalling. I hope you like this chap. Sorry again for the long wait. But then, I decided to answer reviews! Yay!

**Thank you so very much for the following people who reviewed, I am so very grateful:**

**Bloodrose 'Valentine' Foxxstar **(hehe, good to know… I sometimes have issues with writing those things.)

**LoneCayt **(Schu evil isn't that bad, is he? Hehe… and I'll keep writing, stalling is not a rare occasion though. And please update your fic too!)

**elvengirl-girl10 **(Hehe, reading fics in school… A fine sin. Let's say you're not alone with that one. –cackle-)

**RuByMoOn17 **(Most especially to you. You always review and I really appreciate that. I could give you a hug but that just isn't my thing. Hehehe. Thanks.)

**Flame **(hehe, sorry if I offended you… didn't mean to, honest. And yes I agree with you, Schu does own Ran… His every fiber, Mwahahaha…)

**WildHeartz **(Hehehe… well, that's good to hear. But I doubt Ran's answer will be here for you in this chap, I hope it will be in the next though. I'm debating with my muses on the answer… Might take awhile. Sadly.)

**DaredevilX **(Another very loyal reviewer, thanks. And yeah, actually that song is pretty new to me. It just kept coming in the radio commercials and gave me an idea… lucky me. –smile-)

**Random Person **(I'm glad you think it's funny and interesting. –smile- I like my cliffies, evil is part of me. Thanks for reading and reviewing.)

And… to those who Read and Run… Thanks too. But it would be so much better if you reviewed.

**Disclaimer: I think you all know this… That I don't own Weiss Kreuz and wouldn't be writing fanfics if I did…**

**Claimer: Yeah, but just the dysfunctional plot, although I came across a similar storyline that I think is Youji/Ken but of course this is different and the OC's… But I don't own Weiss Kreuz.**

**Warning: **OOC-ness, randomness, mentions of dirty things, and mild-profanity, and duh, SLASH

And yes, I have a beta! Yay! Big thanks to **Sadazen**! But she isn't perfect and I'm not either so if you wanna complain about grammar with profanities, after I did declare my UNWORTHINESS to you, if you checked the Author's Notes. (you know who you are…) Go straight to hell, but thanks for pointing it out. No thanks for being a jerk.

Constructive criticism is permitted. (be nice –smile-)

Different

_I won't say sorry for wanting you._

He couldn't sleep. He was lying down on his bed, where there wasonly light from streetlights and the stars from outside his lone window. His eyes remained closed but he knew he wouldn'tbe able to sleep tonight….

maybe because it was only 7:00 pm…

He could hear his sister chatting on the phone. Ran guessed she was talking to Ken because he was the only one he actually gave his number to and that it couldn't possibly be a friend of Aya's because she said words like 'how have you been?' and 'where do you live now?' or something along the lines.

When he saw Ken earlier he really looked different. Back then he wasn't anywhere near athletic and not only that but also underweight. But he had a wonderful voice even when they were kids but the other kids picked on him. And then around the 5th grade Ken told him he had to move away to Canada.

When Ken said goodbye the young brunette looked sad and lonely and then Aya-chan gave him a big hug for a thanks and a goodbye. There was a little flash of something but they were too young to see it then. Puppy love, is that what they call it? But Ran was never too sure; he thought about it sometimes but then it wasn't a great matter of importance and was easily dismissed.

Years passed. Ken never wrote or called so then it was a sign that he was too busy. And then life got a little worse each year… Ran's father became obsessed with money, power and people. People who have different accents and hidden intentions of his father's demise…

He cringed and held the covers closer. He decided to think happy thoughts now… happy thoughts make people feel better. But he couldn'tthink of any…

Schuldig.

_Dammit. _He cursed in his head. He was still being haunted by the encounter and the memory was still fresh in his head. The thoughts of warm lips, the almost dream-like feeling of flying, and so much more emotions he couldn't explain. He couldn't tell if he was angry or if he was thankful for that encounter.

After that, he had sat on the ground with a severe mental block and then he walked home. And once he got there he called Gabriel and said he couldn't go and his excuse for not being able to go: because he had to study for a long quiz… lousy excuse… but his mind was numb. How can you think when your brain refuses to function?

…_Sleep doesn't exist for the delusional and they probably won't even know if they are asleep or in any other state for that matter…._

He has no idea how all of that was related… But this thought was better than anything related to the freaking German.

And from the neighbors, he could hear a slow song with a mix of drums and stringed instruments and a rather hypnotic beat and the gentle voice of a woman… The area was still for a moment and his sister's voice faded and he could clearly hear the song…

_It's like you're a drug  
It's like you're a demon I can't face down  
It's like I'm stuck  
It's like I'm running from you all the time  
And I know I let you have all the power  
It's like the only company I seek is misery all around  
It's like you're a leech  
Sucking the life from me  
It's like I can't breathe  
Without you inside of me_

_Dear gods… _Ran thought as the song continued and he couldn't shut off the sound…

_  
And I know I let you have all the power  
And I realize I'm never gonna quit you over time_

_It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you  
It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts  
In my dreams  
You've taken over me  
It's like I'm not me  
It's like I'm not me…_

His eyes were wide open now and the song was in full blast, echoing in his thoughts. He pondered on what (well specifically who) was bothering him. Lance, alias Schuldig, a man with fire red hair, an unusual grin, whom he was both angry and attracted to for no real known reason and had given Ran an offer that was appealing (because of the mention of money) yet frightening. He needed the money no doubt and it would be easier if he…

No, the evil German is _still _an evil German. It some kind of scam… and he kissed him, he was an evil homosexual asshole with bad, no, _evil _intentions. But…

Something in Ran couldn't resist to at least think about it…

He continued his inner debate until finally he was tired enough to drift to a dreamless sleep.

llllll

He was mad. No, mad was an underestimation but he always appeared too cool to go beyond mad because in truth he was enraged, furious, angered beyond hell. "Lance, you will open this door right now," he said sternly, hand balled into a fist and ready to pound on the door annoyingly out of sheer will. But no reply came. He was obviously getting even madder but resisted the urge to destroy the door. He backed away and started to think of a solution.

Schuldig had locked himself up for a day… a whole freaking day. It was Monday morning and in its usual cheer during the summer. Obviously it wasvery unusual for a man like him who liked to roam and was probably considered claustrophobic. And by doing this had missed 3 very important meetings. And when Crawford said it was_ very important_ it was something one cannot live without…

(A perfectionist has a strange view of things.)

Since the day Schuldig had left the manor of his family and decided to run away he had been sharing one of the biggest and richest of condominiums, a.k.a., where Brad Crawford lived. This only happened the day of the strange request in finding a redhead Japanese man and if he knew, until now the German was still trying to be found…

But Crawford wasn'ta normal secretary. No, he was slippery and slick when it came to hiding; leaving traces was one of his hated things and nonetheless, by doing this Schuldig appeared to have disappeared and his pay was tripled. (Brad Crawford asked for nothing less, no doubt)

What about the people who saw him in school and rendezvous that concerned his career, parties, and the like?

A secret, a skill and a gift only the American was able to use and know.

He grinned at the thought that came to mind and folded his arms across his chest, feeling a little proud, although slightly upset that he had not thought of it sooner.

"Schuldig, would you like me to call your mother?"

With that the door was open revealing a messy haired man who looked half disgusted and half asleep in blue pajamas. "Aren't you dressed for the biggest ball in history…"

"… Go away…"

"Why? Am I busy interrupting your ritual? The ritual of the idiots, the illiterates and the bums?" he replied to the German's grumpy retort coolly, pushing past him with a few quick strides and he was in the room. He shifted his eyes around the area, studying it with calm, keen eyes.

The room was clean, spotless. The furniture well-arranged, the bed fixed and untouched, nothing was broken…

An omen no doubt. A very bad omen.

He heard the door close behind him and he turned back to meet the man's gaze. "Were you even in here?"

"I was hanging out on the floor…" With that he slumped down, sulkily. Crawford frowned at the sight and sat on the edge of the bed, in front of the man leaning on the doorframe.

"You want to talk about it?" With that he crossed his legs, not in anyway 'girly-ly' nor did it make look rebellious but sexily sophisticated. He wasn't much of an adviser but he could listen at times like these. They barely happened but he knew that when they did he was a lot better than a wall or a stuffed bunny. "This isn't about how you molested that Fujimiya the other day, is it?"

"I didn't molest him. I simply asked if he could model for me for a few thousand yen…" He tried to defend himself. "And no, it's not. And no, I won't talk about it."

Crawford wasn't convinced. "Ah yes, you asked _after_ you molested him… of course, I understand," he said and grinned. And Schuldig glared, not really frightening since he was dressed like a bum. "You should apologize for doing that…"

"Oh yeah, sure," he said with sarcasm. "I'll just walk up to him and go, 'Hey Ran, I'm sorry about the other day for intentionally molesting you. I just wasn't being myself and got carried away. I hope you still consider my offer. Oh and by the way, you're certainly looking as _hot _as usual.'" He raised a fine eyebrow. "Sorry Crawf, but apologizing isn't in my system." He sniffed. "Why does he have to be such a god?..."

The older man sighed. His patron and maybe dysfunctional friend sounded like a rabid fan maiden. (why maiden, you may ask? It just sounded new, that's all) "Yeah. Practically your whole family can't do that kind of thing… And isn't that the reason why you want him to model in the first place?" He looked at Schu straight in the eyes and Schuldig looked back, not as seriously though. "I've been wanting to tell you this for sometime now though… Do you remember the day we started stalking Fujimiya?"

The German blinked. "Yeah? What about it? "

"… Gabriel met up with Ran. It was simply a coincidence. I didn't want to tell you because you were going to act brash and it was my rebelling for a larger salary." Cool once again in tone. "Maybe, in a way, it was a joke. But I don't do jokes."

They were welcomed by the sound of silence…

"…"

"Schu… are you all right?"

"What time is it?" He spoke, his weak voice was replaced by a strong German accent. With that he stood up and walked towards his large closet near the white curtain draped windows, opening it and fishing out something to wear.

The American looked at his watch. "8:04 am." He looked at the other man with a calm gaze. "Where are we heading to?"

Schuldig grinned. "I don't know…"

Crawford almost laughed. Then he thought for awhile. "You're not saying…"

"Oh yes I am. He'd be there; he'll think I'd be there as well… I can feel it in my bones…"

"That's a weird thing to say, Lance." With that he stood up and walked toward the door and opened it slowly. "Take a shower. I think you forgot to do that yesterday." And with that he was gone, leaving Schuldig mock-hurt.

llllll

And the rest of the world died as the soft gentle sound of the violin stirred in the air of a large music room, half of which was for a different class. The door was slightly ajar, which let the sweet harmony of strings echo through the hallway in a hymn that sounded like the love of a lover. (And I know that makes sense…)

Students crowded around in front of the classroom, afraid to peek inside in fear that it was some kind of supernatural phenomenon of sorts. They whispered amongst themselves about how beautiful the hymn was… but how freaky it was that there was probably no one in that room.

"What's going on? Class started 14 minutes ago" Youji called out. He walked toward the crowd and they made way for him to get closer to the door. He glanced at his wrist watch again. He wore a good casual outfit and had his sunglasses on as well and his backpack slung on his right shoulder. "And what's with the violin in the background?"

"We don't know, Youji-kun" one of the students answered. "There doesn't seem to be anyone inside either…"

Youji snorted. "Oh please, you have to be kidding me… You're not implying that there's a ghost in there?" With his remark they all gave him a nervous look. He sighed. "And people believe you're all college…"

"What's everyone doing outside?" a baritone voice spoke. The students turned look at the owner to find Ran, slightly pissed off. He walked through the crowd that, too, parted for him.

"Fujimiya… you're late." Youji remarked slyly. "And you're usually here early… Overslept?" Ran rolled his eyes, knowing that the blond was implying something rather dirty.

"Nightmares…" he drawled out lazily, too tired to even glare. That wasn't entirely true; it was more like insomnia but if he said that to this damn Youji he might think he was talking about 'wet dreams' so nightmares were better. Youji began to speak again but he was unable to hear him when he noticed that there was a violin being played. (He's that tired.) He looked at the half opened door and raised an eyebrow and turned to Youji. "Who's playing the violin?"

"We don't know, Fujimiya-san…" a girl this time remarked shyly. "And it doesn't seem to stop playing either, this is the third song from what I've been hearing…"

"Been hearing?" the red head answered and turned to look at the pink haired woman. "You've been out here that long and didn't bother to check?"

"Well, I did try to peek but I didn't see anything and I was afraid to look since... I've never heard a violin played so well…" Everyone except for the two men who came earlier nodded in agreement.

Silence…

Ran turned to the rest of his classmates with a small grin. "Are you sure you all are college students?"

"Yes!" they answered, slightly offended.

"Ok, just making sure…" he answered back and Youji laughed. "Anyway, I'll just check then, whoever or whatever is in there." he answered impassively and glanced at the door. He walked toward it, suspiciously slow as every step he took seemed louder and louder, echoing and bouncing off the hallway walls, competing with the sound of the violin. With unhurried fluid grace he reached forward and put his hand on the door and pushed it gently. And it made an unbeautiful creak and opened for them to view the whole room.

The door halted. The scrape of offending rust was seized and the instrument was no longer singing.

"Good afternoon."

"… Gabriel?" Ran muttered, eyes wide in either happiness or horror. (Can't tell somehow…) "What are you-"

"Mr. Hall got into an accident… I heard about it from a friend of mine and I volunteered." The German smiled. He faced all the other dazed students and his smile widened even more. "Well, all of you are late. I doubt you get punished for that but you might as well all get in, yes?"

llllll

The class was smooth, quiet, and, to what Ran noticed, very well prepared. Gabriel was refreshing to hear. Unlike the predecessor, talking wasn't a problem and he taught it with the smile he could show off to the whole world and make the girls blush.

Weird, though… He felt there was something missing.

…

… Schuldig…

Oh. Oooohhh…

'_Ah crap,_ _' _was his only succeeding thought. The way that name came to mind's eye was really getting old.

All the students were listening, even the other German's class, except they were also trying to paint or thinking of that homework that was due till summer ended. Then he remembered the encounter yesterday and winced mentally. Damn prick… He even had the guts to give orders, kissed him, ask him to be a model, then give him an almost sleepless night. Although the last one was more in Ran's hands, he was the source so it was best to direct all the anger on the German.

His cursing and thoughts of killing the foreigner continued to hit him but stopped when the bell rang and people began leaving.

The red head sighed. The class ended quicker than he wished; he took some time to let the morbid ideas rest. He watched how the classroom slowly emptied and before he noticed it he was alone with Gabriel. He turned to look at the German, who sat on his desk and smiled at his red head companion who half smiled back. But then the German's smile was replaced by a look of worry.

"You look tired, Ran… You okay?"

'_Is it that obvious I didn't sleep well?' _"Yes. I'm fine. I Just had a few bad dreams. Nothing to worry about."

Gabriel's gaze softened. "I see." Pause. "Hey, Ran."

"Hm?" He looked at the German.

"Do you remember… that day when we met and we went to the park…" Pause. "Do you remember I asked you for advice?" he said and smiled again. Ran tried to recall, looking out the window. "Then someone called and I wasn't able to continue."

The red head looked back at the German who still kept beaming. "Yeah, I remember."

"… Do you mind… if I ask for it now?"

Ran smiled. "Shoot."

"I have a brother…" the German began, gaze locked on his companion, his voice, tainted by his accent but serious unlike the gentle tone he usually used. "We used to be really close… but now he's strayed away. He left the manor; I think it was for some girl. I remember he said she had red hair and violet eyes and that she will would be his inspiration… Since then, he doesn't talk to me and when we, by slim chance, see each other he ignores me. I'm not sure why he's ignoring the whole family for a girl but it worries me that I don't know what he's up to… And he got rid of all traces to find out where he lives…"

Ran looked at him for a moment and thought for awhile. His eyes narrowed suddenly. The German… in his head… "Hey… before I answer your question..."

"Yes?"

Pause. "Is your brother's name… Lance? Schuldig?"

Gabriel eyes widened. "His alias is Schuldig, yes. My real name is Gabriel Vilhem."

Ran seemed indifferent. "I see." He gave the German a sharp look. "So… you're older than Schuldig?" Gabriel nodded. "I see…" _'That's why he was so freaking familiar… Godsdammit… Damn it all…' _he thought but his façade remained calm.

"Do you know Schuldig?" Gabriel asked but Ran didn't answer, signaling it only with his stare. The violinist examined it and gasped, his eyes wide, hand covering his mouth. "No… You're the…"

Silence…

"My brother is GAY!" Gabriel stood up, panicked and began to pace. "GAY! FRUIT! POOF!"

Ran blinked at the reaction. Never in his life had he seen this kind of emotional break down from someone as peaceful as Gabriel.

"And he DIDN'T tell anyone!" He yelled, more at himself. He stopped, gasped suddenly and turned to Ran. "I bet he's not even a VIRGIN!" He gasped again and covered his mouth with his hand. "And he had multiple partners!" He gasped again. "At the SAME TIME!"

Ran stood up and approached his friend. "Listen, Gab, maybe you should-"

"And you're one of them?" he broke in abruptly and Ran look scandalized. "Ok, sorry, I take that one back… but MY YOUNGER BROTHER IS GAY!" Once more he gasped. "I bet it was that damn secretary of his, that- damn Brad-American-Crawford-Gay-SHIT! Staring at Fredrich with those lust-filled eyes… I knew he should have gotten some man who doesn't prefer- Ran?" He looked around and saw he was alone… "Where'd he go?"

llllll

He stopped in the park, sitting under a tree near the lake and sighed.

He had out of there faster than he had thought he could. Gabriel was mental and he didn't want to be caught in the crossfire between himself and… himself. He cringed. Maybe it was better if he didn't think about it… Yeah, a lot better.

"Hey." A German accented tone breached through his thoughts. He knew full well who owned it and stiffened but did not reply.

Schuldig sat on the other side of the tree, gazing at a whole different view. Actually, you couldn't call it a view since they were just bushes. He had been driving around after skipping his classes today. He'll just tell his students he had an important meeting. Surely they'dunderstand that he had another job to take responsibility of. This was half true because he did attend some kind of small gathering but after, he dismissed Crawford so he could be alone. He wore his shades and walked about looking for something to entertain himself and by such wonderful luck, he spotted Ran running and decided to follow.

Although he wouldn't admit it, he had the hardest time following the red head. Adrenaline is indeed a wonder…

The older red head got comfortable. He leaned his forearm against his knee and looked up at the tree's leaves and sighed. "So what's…"

"Your brother… he's in the school. Is that why you didn't come today? Because you knew he was coming?" Ran broke into the German's speech.

"No point lying…" the other man sighed out. "Yeah. Figured he'd show up… He must have had some kind of spy out there… He probably caught me yesterday, when I was with you."

Ran shrugged, getting a little uncomfortable. He didn't want to reply but he felt obliged. "I see."

The German put on his trademark grin and even when the younger man couldn't see, he felt the scheming, calculating aura that came along with it. He gulped down the lump in his throat unconsciously and waited for whatever may come.

"Well, I'll be completely honest with you then. The reason why I became a teacher at that school was because I found out you were studying there." He paused. "I've also been having someone stalk you but I'm sure you already suspected that." Schuldig looked down and turned his head slightly, half-facing the tree.

No reply came.

"Well, I-"

"How much is the pay?" Ran drawled. The German looked surprised and moved a little to look at the Japanese man. He was hugging his right knee while the other leg lay flat on the grass. He was stunning; his eyes looked distant and appeared as if he was thinking of a good memory. His red silk hair swayed with the small summer breeze. (Great timing.) His white button-up shirt hugged his lean frame perfectly while the dark colored jeans gave away his slim waist and long legs. His skin was flawless and his lips full, (according to what Schu remembered) soft and hot.

The painter mentally shook his head. "Eh? Pay?"

"Yeah. How much would you pay me, if I took the job?" His lips moved, and his chest rose and fell as he breathed in and out. The rest of him didn't, much to the older red head's delight.

Schuldig smiled and inched a little closer. "How much do you want me to pay you?"

"Nine million yen a day," came the snappy reply and Schuldig thought he'd go bald.

" What! Are you insane! That's not even reasonable! I don't even get that much money for my paintings!" the older man complained.

"Wow… well, you must be really poor without your relatives then, huh?" he answered dully, which made it all the more insulting.

"Excuse me! I'm new in the business! I'm lucky that my paintings are getting fame! And that's too much money! 50,000 yen!"

"What!" Ran faced the man now, who was on all fours and closer than previously but it didn't register properly and he glared. "That can barely make up for hours and hours of posing! 7m!"

"Stop with the millions! I'm not Bill Gates you know!" the German shot back. "How about 150,000 yen?"

"No. 900,000 yen."

"200,000."

"No, 850,000 yen." His glare became sharper as he spoke those words.

Schuldig glared back but not as intimidating. "500,000 yen. Last offer." They glared on, the aura around them intense while silence gave them a soft embrace.

"Fine." Ran agreed and turned away. "550,000 yen, then." (Yes, he changed the price.)

The German sighed. "Fine, 550,00 yen."

With that the younger boy stood up and slung his bag on his shoulder. His gaze was still fixed somewhere else. "I'll think about it…" With that said, he began to walk away, unable to catch the very happy gaze of the German. He pondered on why he was even thinking about answering until he reached his apartment.

TBC…

Ahahaha… I hope to have the next chap up, and have Locked updated as well… I hope you enjoyed and I'm again sorry for the long wait. Pray I won't be too lazy…

Review, Please.


End file.
